The field of the invention is generally that of chairs and, more particularly, the field of reclining chairs of the type sometimes referred to as contoured chairs, or the like, which are curved and upwardly and rearwardly generally inclined so that a person lies back on one in a semi-reclining or a near-reclining position for the purpose of achieving the maximum degree of relaxation without actually going to bed. Such reclining chairs are considered to be advantageous because almost all stress and strain is removed from the voluntary muscle system of the human body because of the full and complete semi-reclining support provided by such a chair, plus the fact that it places the body in a condition minimizing circulatory overload. In fact, in some cases, such contoured chairs have been referred to as heart chairs, meaning that a minimal load is placed on the heart when one is resting in such a reclining chair. This type of chair is in some cases superior to bed rest particularly for persons afflicted with respiratory problems of one sort or another such as emphysema, or even congestive heart disease, asthma or the like--in fact any situation where fluid may tend to accumulate in the lungs and such a slightly elevated position above the flat horizontal level of a true reclining supine position minimizes breathing difficulties. However, it is clear that if, in addition to the above advantages, such a reclining chair could facilitate or tend to increase blood circulation while maintaining a very relaxed condition of the muscles, such as is provided when one is passively massaged by another, this would be an advantageous type of construction. This is precisely what is provided by and in the novel muscle-relaxing therapeutic reclining chair of the present invention, and it has advantages completely overcoming various prior art disadvantages and limitations of conventional chairs, and all of which advantages flow from and occur by reason of the specific features of the invention pointed out hereinafter.